


The Goddess Favors Not The Crestless

by ShadowOA



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Tragedy of Duskur mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOA/pseuds/ShadowOA
Summary: After Sylvain Gautier is rescued from a mountaintop during a snowstorm, all focus is on aiding his recovery. Glenn, however, suspects that there is more to this event than what is known, and goes to investigate…leading him to confront Miklan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Goddess Favors Not The Crestless

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a 3H fic so sorry if it's a bit rough

Knights from House Gautier rush into the manner with great urgency, one knight in particular holding a heavily shivering Sylvain in his arms. Margrave Gautier runs up, and examines his son with deep concern spreading all over his face. 

It had been two days since the young heir had gone missing, and everyone within the house had prayed to the goddess that he would be found alive. And it seemed as though their prayers were answered.

The young boy seemed distant and quiet as the healers and mages of the house began to figure out what needed treating...and how he even ended up there.

“I...got lost…” is all he states, as if on some sort of reflex.

No one seemed to question his response, what mattered the most right now was that he was alive and well. 

As the nurses and healers begin to slowly aide in Sylvains recovery...word reaches House Fraldarus of his rescue.

“Felix, I have some good news to share with you.” Rodrigue smiles, setting down a letter delivered to him. “It seems they found Sylvain safe and sound.”

“I knew he’d be okay. We made a promise after all…” Felix smiles, still clearly relived. 

“But a mountain...knowing what moon it currently is, Sylvain wouldn’t have any reason to climb it. Why make such a stupid move?” Glenn leans back in his chair with an audible creek, placing a hand on his left cheek in thought.

“That is true, I wouldn’t ever condone either of you climbing with the weather being this dangerous. But, whatever the reason is...perhaps it was just chance that-” 

“Chance? Father I don’t believe that’s the case. House Gautier is full of bright minds, I’d rather believe he was dragged there and stranded.” The elder son stands up, glancing at the snowfall as it begins to slow down.

“If that were to be the case then who, pray tell, would the culprit be?” Rodruge folds his arms in question.

“I have one person in mind. But in order to know for sure, I have to investigate this myself.” He starts to grab his sword and fur coat...only to be stopped by his father.

“Shouldn’t you leave this to the knights of that house?” 

“If I do, there could be a reason to cover it up. I’m going. End of story.”

“Be safe Glenn…” Felix states meekly.

“Don’t worry, brother. I’ll be back before you know it.” He offers a kind smile before heading out.

The horse ride into Gautier territory isn’t long, but brought with it it’s own share of problems. Glenn hated to suspect anyone of fowl play. But with so many mentions of Sylvain getting into life threatening and near life ending situations ...one couldn’t help but suspect. 

Reaching the border of the territory, Glenn to the time to glance at all of the townsfolk as he calmly rides the rest of the way in. Children laughing, throwing snowballs at each other without a care in the world. 

They’re unburdened with the thoughts of living up to a name...or a title.

Pressing onwards, he finds himself meer steps away from Gautier Manor. Dismounting with a loud crunch of snow beneath his boots, Glenn makes his way to a figure leaned up against a nearby tree.

The person glances up at him, and scoffs.

“I knew sooner or later you’d come hounding me down, Glenn.”

“Come with me. I have plenty to ask you...Miklan.”

The tall redhead follows Glenn into the forest near the manor...where Glenn then draws his sword and points it right at him.

“You were the cause of your brother’s disappearance...weren’t you?”

“The brat deserves it for all he stole from me. ...I thought you’d at least understand why, Glenn.” Miklan raises a lance in defense.

Glenn is silent, lowering his sword slightly.

“Neither of us were born with Crests. As a result, we had to work our asses off just to prove we could be relied on to run our respective territories. Training harder, getting everything perfect each time. Yet it never felt like it was enough.” Miklan glares from behind his lance.

“But all that we’ve learned can better help our brothers when they-”

“Gain the title just because they were lucky enough to have a Crest? The minute Felix and Sylvain were both born, we suddenly became secondary. Don’t you dare try to deny that.”

“....”

“The Crests are referred to as a blessing from the goddess, right? Divine power to aide us all? Tch, well where does that leave us? And why even keep this damn system if it just ruins more lives of the Crestless?”

“The Goddess just has a different goal for both of us, Miklan. But clearly yours is not to cause the suffering of your brother…” Glenn’s grip on his sword tightens.

“So that’s what you call it. You joined the knights a while back, right? Was that ‘because of the Goddess’ or just a way to appease your father?”

“That’s-” 

“Face it. Even if you actually care for your brother, deep down you know this system is designed to hurt people like us. Most give in to it. But I refuse to. If that means killing the one thing standing between me and my birthright, then so be it.” 

Glenn once more points his sword at Miklan, now good and ready to strike him. 

“I knew it would come to this. Fine then, do your worst Fradarius!”

The two begin to exchange blows, lance and sword clashing as neither refuse to give an inch. Glenn wasn’t about to allow someone as black hearted as Miklan win. If he succeeded in killing his Brother, then who knows who else could be put in danger?

Miklan eventually goes to kick Glenn down, aiming to trip him and end the fight swiftly. Only for the shorter male to throw his sword right at him, slicing the redhead across the face.

“Agh!”

Glenn bends down to grab his sword and shakes off what blood is on it before kicking a now hunched over Miklan to the ground.

“Why the hell...do you even care about what happens to Sylvain in the first place?” Miklan winces, holding his bleeding wound.

“I care because of what danger it could bring to others. No one in their right mind would allow someone as dangerous as you to keep on living, let alone lead House Gautier.” He aims his sword right at his chest.

“....but as laws go, I cannot simply kill you if I am the only one aware. That would be a horrid example for Felix to follow.” He lowers his sword.

“You’re way too soft for your own good..” Miklan grabs his dropped lance with a smirk. “It’s been the same ever since we were kids.”

With one last act of defiance, Miklan knocks Glenn off of him with a punch to the stomach, staggering up to his feet.

The wind knocked out of him, Glenn falls onto his right knee, snow covering his pants like fur. He glares up at Miklan.

“Always quick to anger.” Miklan mocks, twirling his lance a bit. “Like I said before, those brats got the luck of the draw and left us with nothing.” 

“But it’s the reason why we must try to forge our own path and-”

“And hope we can at least make our parents proud? _Wake. Up. Glenn._ You joined the royal knights on a favor because your father was best buds with King Lambert. If you were some nobody noble without anything noteworthy to your name, you’d be rejected outright.” The redhead gets into a fighting stance as he glares.

“And Rodrigue casts you aside to the one thing he knew you were good for. Doesn’t matter how he treats you when you visit home, at the end of the day you’re just some knight that just happens to share his family name.”

Glenn goes silent, not wanting to agree with Miklan yet also knowing that there might be some truths.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to lecture me about how my viewpoint is messed up again? Or is it that you finally see the damn truth?”

“Perhaps...perhaps you have a point.” Glenn admits, though through clenched teeth. “But change can’t be forced overnight.”

“Tch of course, I’m not an idiot.” Miklan rolls his eyes.

“But if we try to get positions of power in some regard, we can help force change that way. I’ve been set up to marry Ingrid, you see, and…”

“You think marrying into a poor house is going to do you any good? You’re still doing things to appease your father. Joining the Knights, getting into an arranged marriage...is that really how you see change happening?” Miklan starts to move forward step by step, the crunch of the snow heavy under his boots.

  
  


“You said I’d have a path of my own to forge, right?” He continues, now close to Glenn’s face with his lance pointed right at his neck. “Well maybe I do. And it starts by taking matters into my own hands. My future isn’t layed out for me like yours is, not anymore anyway. If you truly believe in working towards your goals, _then stop accepting easy solutions_. You pride yourself on being a ‘good example’ right? Then practice what you preach. Maybe then I’ll at least give your viewpoint some thought”

Glenn starts to say something in response, only for footsteps to be heard. It seems some of the Gauteir knights heard some of the conflict.

The blue haired swordsman lets out a quiet sigh and sheaths his sword. There was no more use for fighting and arguing at this point. Without another word, he boards his horse and rides off.

But as he heads back home, Miklan’s words echo in his mind….and he can’t help but re-evaluate all that he’s done since Felix was born. What could he have changed? What could he have improved on? 

What could he do now that would leave a bigger impact on Fargus?

Arriving back home, he sees a single candle lit room in the home. Most everyone else is asleep...except for Felix, who had waited for his brother to come back like he promised. A small smile growing, he heads inside to be greeted by him.

“Did you find the bad guy who hurt Sylvain?” Felix asks, curious. 

Glenn thinks for a bit, unsure on how to explain it to him. “He got away, sadly. Guess he was too afraid.” He laughs, which causes Felix to as well.

“Will Sylvain be okay?”

Glenn gives a solid nod. “Of course he will. Just give him space for a few days, then you both can hangout like always.”

A door creeks from the hallway as Rodruigue steps out. “Felix, it’s late. Why don’t you head on to bed now. Glenn needs his rest too.”

“Alright, Father.” The child nods, heading back to his room with a small yawn.

Glenn gives a glance to his father, and notices a letter in his hand. “I’m guessing the real reason you said that has to do with that letter’s content?”

Rodrigue nods, handing it to him. “Another messenger came by...from Ferdiad. His Majesty is planning a campaign to Duskur soon, and they’re requesting that the best of the best come with them for protection.”

“So they want me to be with them then? Well then I guess I should be honnor-

“I’d rather you stay behind. I...already tried to talk Lambert out of doing this...but he insisted on going forward despite my pleas. Glenn...I have no idea what may happen if you go..so I must ask that you decline this invite.”

“You knew that something like this was going to happen when I joined the knights. My duty right now is what’s important. You’re right in saying that I have no clue what might happen, but that also means if I’m not there...more lives could potentially be lost due to me not being present. Plus according to this letter...Prince Dimitri will also be there. Should both die, we would be without any heir to the throne with the ability to wield the Royal relic.”

He pockets the letter and looks right at his father. “I’m going to Duskur, because I’d rather not have deaths I could have prevented weighing my conscious down.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screams, tents erupting into flames and combat as far as the eye could see…

“Protect the King! Protect the Prince! Don’t allow a single one to **-AGH!** ”

Glenn is trying his best to fight off the bastards who now outnumber and outpower them. Strange armor, mages in bizarre robes… these weren’t normal soldiers…

Perhaps he should have listened to his father after all...this wasn’t going to be a winnable fight...this-

“FATHER!”

Glenn’s feet move on their own, slicing through any enemy in his way before blocking a strike meant for Dimitri. 

“NGH! GO YOUR HIGHNESS, FLEE!”

“N-No I can’t...you’re hurt I…” Dimitri’s voice and body shake in fear...unable to move from where he stands.

“You must live...please!”

Soldiers gang up on them...and Glenn cuts through as many as he can. “Any of you that remain, do not allow more damage to be done! Do what must be done! **KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!** ”

Dimitri holds his head and winces in pain...in all the chaos it seems he had actually been struck as blood drips from his forehead. 

Glenn takes a glance at Dimitri’s injury...but with no healer in sight he can only pray that the goddess saves his soul.

The prince starts to grow a bit weak due to said injury...and Glenn being the only one remaining does his best to fight off any soldier who dares to come anywhere near them.

He made this choice on his own. He had the option of turning down it all and remaining obedient as he always has been. But he now feels relief in the freedom. 

Glenn’s movements begin to slow as more and more fighters are thrust upon them...he can’t keep this up forever...but he must.

If he had a Crest...perhaps he could have done more. If he had what he should have been born with...perhaps he wouldn’t have been here.

But if he did...then the prince would be dead. Because he wouldn’t be here right now, protecting him.

An axe manages to strike Glenn’s neck...as cool blood begins to drip down unto the scorched grass. 

He could have done so much more...seen much more. But the future of the Kingdom was never in his hands. Glenn in his last moments looks at Dimitri…ready to speak his last.

But he’s cut off...by one final strike from a soldier. Only his pained expression makes it to Dimitri’s eyes.

And burned into his mind.


End file.
